The Patakis: Episode 2
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is kind of darker than the first episode, just to warn you. Episode three will be coming up soon I hope. This will only be one chapter because I can't do a part tow for this one. This will start to sum up some of Craig Bartlett's ideas and I hope this is a bit what you imagined the Patakis would be like. As always, REVIEW! Thanks and I hope you like this!


**The Patakis: Episode Two**

**This is the next episode/story in my series for the Patakis. As I said before, if I did not make this clear, there will be many more stories because these are going to be cut into parts as if it were a tv series because it was supposed to but it never did become one. Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett created this but sense it never became an actual show, I don't think anyone really owns it. On with your regular scheduled programming. LOL! (:**

I sat there stunned. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean you're moving? You mean like moving down the street?" I asked.

"No…I mean I'm moving to San Lorenzo with my parents. They said that they want to live there with the green-eyed people because they are like family to us. Grandma and Grandpa are ok with it and said they understood. They said they would have to stay here though. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was worried you would be upset and I just hate seeing you upset," Arnold said. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Arnold I…I don't know what to say. I mean…why so suddenly…and on our anniversary you choose to tell me this? Why can't you just stay with your grandparents?" I felt selfish to ask him this but I had a right. I had been waiting almost my entire life to date him. I loved him and he chose to tell me this big decision that affected so many people, including myself, on our four year anniversary. I mean, seriously?

"Helga…I have been living with my grandparents for my entire life and I have only lived with my parents for four years. I can't just decide to let my parents leave without me. I love you but…I also love my parents. I don't know what else I can say other than…I love you," Arnold explained. I felt a pain in my chest. Suddenly, all the anger I had not felt in four years rushed out of me.

"Arnold, you are…you are…selfish and a jerk! I cannot believe you would tell me this today of all days! We were supposed to live a happy life together…forever and you just…decide to…move? How could you? How could you do this to me?" I asked kind of harshly. He was taken back a bit. A scowl spread across his face. It pained me to see his hurt expression.

"I don't have a choice Helga! How am I supposed to decide between my family and you? Tell me that Helga!" Arnold was grabbing my shoulders. I shoved his hands off of me. I stared at him. He had a point. My heart was telling me to let it go but my brain was on Helga the bully mode. I was in pain. My stomach was doing flops and I felt like I was going to hurl all over the place.

"Just go," I whispered as I turned away from him and held my shoulders.

"What?" Arnold said in an aggravated tone. I turned to face him once more.

"I said go! I never want to see or talk to you ever again you…you stupid paste for brains, hair boy, football head!" I screamed in his face. He cried a tear out of the corner of his eye. I knew I must have had a dozen tears in my eyes. He leaned in to kiss me but I shoved him off the park bench and I ran. I ran as fast and as long a distance as my feet could carry me. I wanted to be in a different kind of pain. I didn't want to feel the pain in my heart but rather a physical pain.

I started to slow down but I pinched myself as I walked. I slapped my arms and then my face. I knew my face must have been red because I felt the pain. At the time it wasn't good enough. I wanted to feel more pan than I ever have in my entire life. That was the day I almost killed myself. I almost jumped off the city bridge. I decide against it.

I did still want to feel pain so I sat down on the sidewalk of the bridge. I buried my face in my arms. I cried until I had no more tears left inside of me to cry. Then I just let the snot run down my nose. I looked at my arms and scratched myself. I had long finger nails so it hurt…a lot. I saw a piece of glass on the ground. I think it was a beer bottle. I picked it up.

Many thoughts rushed through me in those few hours of sitting and looking at my reflection in the glass. I looked deep into my heart and thought bad thoughts about myself. I started to cut.

I cut my arms then my legs. Eventually I got to my cheek. I almost cut my eye. To this day I still have a cut mark under my eye where the cut is. I cut my foot, I cut everywhere that I could reach and could see. I felt pained and tricked. I felt like I couldn't even trust myself.

_You're ugly. You're a bully. I wish I had a son instead of whatever you are. I wish you would die! I hope you rot in a hole! You are the worst person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! When are you going to be pretty like your sister? Your sister is so smart and beautiful. Go do this for your sister! Go do this for your mom, your dad! Olga, are you up there? Olga, go get this for me! We love you. We love Olga. You need to calm down. You need to be perfect like your sister! Spell this, win that, do this, and do that! Olga! It's Helga, H-E-L-G-A, Helga! We'll do better. She's asleep on the couch! When will this end?_

I thought about the things I heard or thought I heard. Some of those things were truth but other things were just common sense that people had said those nasty things. My parents always said they would do better but they never did. When I thought everything was going to be better…they went back to their old ways. I wanted to die. I figured…who would truly miss me? I thought I could do it but I figured I would be miserable either way so I stayed on earth. What would fix my problem? I had only one true friend. I didn't have a boyfriend anymore. I didn't really want one unless it was Arnold so I gave up. I changed myself that day.

I got home. I was full of red marks and cuts but my mom was too drunk to notice and my father was reading the newspaper, reading his reviews for his store no doubt. I went upstairs and packed away my poetry. I put all my statues and poetry in my bedroom attic and I threw away all my pink clothing. I put my first pink bow in my attic as well. I put on a cap to hide my last bow. I wore black and grey. I wore occasionally red…actually any color. I just never would ever wear pink ever again. It brought up so many bad memories.

I laid down slowly in my bed. My phone rang but I let it ring. I wasn't in any mood to talk. I thought about my whole life leading up to this moment and felt like a failure. I just wanted to never see or speak to anyone ever again. My only regret is that I didn't get that last kiss from Arnold. Maybe things would have been different, but probably not.

**Wow…I didn't know this was going to be that dark. I felt very inspired though. I know you might think she was over reacting but actually, she wasn't. If you think about it in her mind set then she wasn't. She had been bullied and so she bullied. She got what she wanted for the first time in her life and it was slipping out of her fingers. Her parents had been horrible to her and when she thought things were looking up, it would go back to plain bad. Sorry if you hate me now but I wanted to get that out there. Think about how Helga must have felt at that moment. Read this over if you must but know that I was not making fun of Goths or people who cut themselves. I have friends who are made fun of for many things. I don't like it when people make fun of people because they are different or depressed. I feel like Helga was bullied first and she shouldn't have been. I hope you enjoyed this. There is more to come. I will try not to make it as dark but it is supposed to be according to the interviews and answers of Craig Bartlett. Stay tuned for more. (:**


End file.
